


the night we couldn't quite forget

by ElasticElla



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little differently during practice for the threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night we couldn't quite forget

**Author's Note:**

> title/prompt is from 'Out of the Woods' by Taylor Swift

Karma opens her trenchcoat and frowns at the revealed simple pjs. Amy tries not to take it personally- they do look more faded next to Karma’s shiny corset. 

“I thought it’d be authentic?” 

Karma sighs, “Are you even taking this seriously? I thought you were okay with it.” 

“I am!” Amy hastily says, “I just… I’ve never worn sexy underwear and…” 

“Lucky for you, I came extra prepared,” Karma declares, reaching into a plastic bag. She hands over two scraps of black fabric; “Go change, we can start up again once you’re set.”

Amy doesn’t look at the underwear until she’s in the bathroom, and it really should only be called lingerie. Both pieces are black silk, and there’s pretty gold threading that isn’t too showy. Changing into it, it fits perfectly, and she fights back any warm feelings. Karma just knows her size, that’s all it is. It’d be weird if she hadn’t given how many times they’ve gone shopping together over the years. 

Taking a deep breath Amy opens the door, revealing a Karma lounging on her bed. Karma grins, and she fights her eyes to stay off the exposed legs reaching towards her. 

“Well? What do you think?” Amy asks. 

“Come here,” Karma purrs, and Amy stumbles forward, catching herself with a blush. 

Karma sits up, kneeling at the edge of the bed, and Amy’s there all too quick, their faces less than a breath apart. Karma’s hand trails down her hair, brushing against the soft bra strap. 

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, tilting her head up and kissing her. It’s everything and nothing like the kiss before the school. The passion now hints at something more, and Karma’s hands are hot on her bare skin. Her own hands don’t leave the relative safety of smooth shoulder blades, fingertips rolling between skin and satin. Karma pulls back with a grin and _tugs_ , making her fall deeper into the illusion and down onto the bed. 

“You’re sure?” Amy checks before the last bit of rationality flees. 

Karma laughs, “Shut up and kiss me.” 

Amy does, and when Karma pulls off her corset, she can’t help her jaw from dropping. Karma laughs again, lighter- saying she’s sure Amy’s seen breasts before. 

And without thought Amy retorts, “Sure, but yours are _perfect_.” 

Karma is pleased, and brings her hands up to cup Amy’s chest, “Yours are pretty too.” 

Amy kisses her then, because she’s doesn’t trust the next words that may come. Karma said she wanted her first time to be special, and Karma is slipping off her bra. Karma said she wanted to be with someone she loved and-

“Ohhh, god that’s good,” Amy moans as Karma’s fingers circle her clit through silk. It feels so much better than when she does it, and given the way Karma keeps readjusting her wrist, she’s pretty sure it’s more based on the person than technique. It hits her suddenly that she can touch Karma, sliding her hands down and around to brush up against her vulva. The backs of their hands knock against each other, but Karma doesn’t slow, so Amy begins to rub up and down through the thin material. It’s awkward backwards, getting harder the more she’s touched. Her hand stills completely as an orgasm washes over her, and in the next moment, Karma’s slipping her tank top on (and somehow she makes the thin white cotton glamorous).

“Great. Thanks Amy, tomorrow’s going to be my perfect first time, I know it!”

Amy’s still dazed as Karma kisses her cheek and departs, and Amy wants to slap herself for forgetting about Liam. He ruins _everything_.


End file.
